This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 10-2000-0059123, filed on Oct. 09, 2000.
(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for molding an assembly panel, and more particularly, to a method for temporarily welding a blank for a main panel and a blank for a reinforcing panel together, and molding the two welded blanks simultaneously.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, to enhance rigidity of a certain part of a vehicle body, an assembly panel that is made by attaching a reinforcing panel over a main panel is used. In a conventional method for molding such an assembly panel, as shown in FIG. 4, a main panel 53 and a reinforcing panel 57 are individually molded from blanks 51 and 55 respectively in different molding processes, respective scraps 59 and 61 are individually trimmed from the panels 53 and 57, and then by spot-welding the reinforcing panel to the main panel, the assembly panel 63 is formed.
However, in a method for molding the assembly panel according to the prior art, because the reinforcing panel and the main panel are molded individually they have different dimensions, and therefore many processes are needed to form a panel with high precision. Furthermore, too many scraps are generated because the two panels are individually molded.
Therefore, the present invention relates to a method to solve the above problems.
In a method for molding an assembly panel according to the present invention, a blank for a main panel and a blank for a reinforcing panel are temporarily welded together, and then the two blanks are molded simultaneously such that a number of steps of the molding process and unnecessary scrap can be decreased, and interference between the two panels and torsion owing to dimensional aberrations can be minimized.
To achieve the above objects, the method for molding the assembly panel according to the present invention comprises the steps of:
manufacturing a blank for a main panel and a blank for a reinforcing panel;
temporarily welding the blank for the reinforcing panel to the blank for the main panel along a predetermined welding line;
holding the two welded blanks in a press and molding the same into a predetermined shape;
trimming scraps from the main panel; and
spot-welding the two panels so that they adhere to each other more firmly.
Moreover, in manufacturing the two blanks, the present invention further comprises a step of boring several tooling holes through each panel, the tooling holes being needed for blank location on the welding jig. In addition, the welding line is preferably located in a center part of the two patch blanks where tensile and contractile forces are small.